


Batman: Arkham Assault

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Arkham Asylum, Batcave (DCU), Batman Arkham-verse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutality, Car Chases, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Dark Comedy, Detectives, Escape, F/M, Fear, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Guns, Heroes, Interrogation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Police, Scheming, Vigilantism, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: The villains break out of Arkham Asylum once again and unleash terror throughout Gotham. Now it's up to Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red-Hood to save their city.Some of the story's plot is sort of based on the Lego Batman Game from 2008, but not entirely and obviously not as kid-friendly. Some of the characters' personalities (mainly some of the villains) are kind of similar to how they were in the Batman Arkham games. Some things will be from the Lego Batman game and the Arkham games. This is also takes place in an alternate universe of the Batman Arkham Games' universe.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne





	1. Evil Crime Doers, Beware!

**Chapter 1: Evil Crime Doers, Beware!**

It was a dark and cold night in Gotham City. Gotham's civilians were all busy carrying on with their lives, which consisted of getting their jobs done and to not get killed by some crazy psychopath. The wind was mild but still gave off a chilly breeze to the people of Gotham. As the wind blew throughout Gotham, a father and son were finishing up making their deposit in one of the many banks in the city. 

**"Thank you very much sir, have a good evening."** the clerk said.

**"Thanks, you too."** the man said as he turned to face his son. **"Alright, let's go home."** the man said as they started to quickly make their way to the exit.

**"Hey, dad?"** the son asked as he tugged on his father's coat.

**"What's wrong son?"** the father asked.

**"Why are we always in such a hurry to leave the bank? I mean, it's not like we're running late to something."** the son asked.

**"Well, Johnny, in this city, you never know when a dangerous criminal will try to rob a bank. I prefer to stay away from places like this unless absolutely necessary."** the father said.

**"Oh I see."** Johnny said.

**"Yep, now let's get out of here."** the father said. 

Right as the two were about to walk out of the bank, the doors were suddenly kicked open and two thugs came in and immediately killed the 4 security guards in the bank and then started shooting the ceiling with their machine guns. The people inside the building screamed as guns were being fired.

**"Everyone on the ground, now!"** one of the thugs said.

**"Yeah! Everyone get your asses on the floor or we shoot you dead!"** another thug yelled. 

Everyone in the building did as they were told as they laid down on the ground and covered their heads. Then, 6 more thugs walked into the bank armed with shotguns. The thugs were followed by their leader. Some of the people that were on the ground peeked up and saw who their leader was. It was Gotham's most dangerous crime lord, Black Mask. 

**"Shut the doors."** Black Mask said to two of his thugs, who closed the doors and stood by them, guarding the exit. **"Ah, the bank. My favorite place to kill people in, (Evil Laugh)!"** Black Mask said as he pulled out his handgun and started to walk towards the front desk. 

**"Wh-What do we do, dad?"** Johnny asked in fear.

**"It's okay son, just stay put and we'll be fine."** the father said.

**"Hey, did I say anyone could talk?"** Black Mask asked as he grabbed the father by his hair and yanked him up.

The father said nothing as he stared into Black Mask's eyes.

**"No, I don't think so. So, shut the fuck up!"** Black Mask yelled as he smacked the father in the face with his gun and then shoved him down to the ground again.

**"Dad!"** Johnny yelled.

**"Hey, kid, you want a souvenir from me? Well, here you go."** Black Mask said as he fired his gun, right next to the boy's head, just barley missing him. **"(Evil Laugh) Remember that well and shut your mouth."** Black Mask said as he kicked the kid and then walked up to the front desk. 

**"C-Can I help you, sir?"** the clerk asked nervously.

**"You know what? I think you can."** Black Mask said as he snapped his fingers twice. 

Two of Black Mask's thugs walked up to the front desk and laid two large open brief cases on the desk.

**"(Chuckle) I think you get the picture. All the money in the cases, now."** Black Mask said.

The clerk did nothing as he was frozen in fear from Black Mask's assault. Already losing his patience, Black Mask turned around and shot an old lady right in the head, killing her instantly. 

**"OH MY GOD!!"** The clerk screamed as other people in the banks started to scream and cry in terror.

**"I said, all the money in the cases, NOW!!!!"** Black Mask yelled as he aimed his gun at the clerk's head.

**"Okay, okay, okay!"** the clerk said as he desperately began shoving tons of money into the brief cases placed before him.

**"There, see. That's all I fucking wanted. You people really need to start listening more."** Black Mask said. A few moments later, the clerk stopped filling the cases with money and Black Mask stared at him. **"Why'd you stop filling the cases, huh?"** Black Mask asked.

**"Th-There's no more money in the register sir."** the clerk said.

**"Really? That's all of it?"** Black Mask asked.

**"Y-Yes! I swear, that's all the money from the register sir."** The clerk said.

**"I see. Well... (BANG!) Thank you for your business, good sir. (Evil Laugh)!"** Black Mask laughed as he killed the clerk without a second thought. **"Alright boys, lets bust open the safe in the back and then we're out of here!"** Black Mask said as he and 6 of his thugs went to the back and looked for the safe.

**"Nobody move!"** one of the thugs guarding the door yelled.

**"Anyone who moves even a single muscle will end up like that old hag over there, so stay still!"** the other thug said.

Just then, the doors to the bank started being slammed into from outside. The two thugs turned and back away from the door and got their guns read to fire. 

**"What the hell?"** a thug said.

**"Don't tell me it's..."** the other thug said.

Then, after 3 more good bashes, the doors burst open and the two thugs were punched in the face and flew back a bit. They looked up and saw the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin. 

**"Oh god! It's them!"** a thug yelled.

**"SHOOT THEM!"** the other thug said as they started to fire their guns at the two.

Batman and Robin jumped out of the way and threw two Batarangs at the thugs, knocking their guns out of their hands. Then the two ran up to the thugs and started to beat them up. Robin took out his staff and smacked one thug in the torso twice and then spun around and bashed this staff against the thugs head, smashing him into a wall and knocking him out cold. Batman, meanwhile, ran up to the second thug and threw another Batarang at his face. Batman then punched the thug twice in the face, then he grabbed the sides of the thug's head and slammed it down onto his knee, knocking out the second thug. 

**"Robin, cuff them."** Batman said.

**"On it, Batman."** Robin said as he went to handcuff the two unconscious thugs. 

**"Alright, everyone, make your way out of here and stand by the Batmobile until either me and Robin come outside or if the police show up."** Batman said to all the civilians inside the bank.

**"I don't think so! Everyone stay put or I shoot this guy!"** Black Mask yelled as he came out with his thugs from the back room.

Batman saw that Black Mask had the janitor at gunpoint and immediately gave the order for everyone to remain put.

**"Stay down everyone, we'll deal with this."** Batman said.

**"Yes, good, good."** Black Mask said as he let the janitor go. **"Batman and Robin, the two idiots that I really didn't want to see right now."** Black Mask said.

**"This ends here, Black Mask."** Batman said.

**"Yeah, and you're going back to Arkham."** Robin said as he ran up next to Batman. 

**"HA! I don't think so! I plan on staying on the streets tonight. But let me ask you something, Batman, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!!!???"** Black Mask yelled.

**"This bank has a special feature up in the security room upstairs. All the security guard whose watching the cameras has to do is press a button that notifies me and Robin the location of the bank and we are on our way."** Batman said.

**"That still doesn't explain how you got here so fast! I know your stupid car is fast and all, but there's NO WAY that it could have gotten here so quickly!"** Black Mask yelled.

**"Well, we just happened to be cruising the area so that's how we got here so quickly."** Robin said with a smirk.

**"FUCK! Damn it!"** Black Mask yelled. 

**"You're finished, Black Mask."** Batman said.

**"No, I think not. Get them!"** Black Mask yelled as his thugs prepared to shoot the heroes.

**"Robin, now!"** Batman yelled as they both threw down smoke bombs, just in time to avoid the gunshots from the thugs. 

Batman and Robin then used the smoke to their advantage as they prepared a plan.

**"Robin, you stay here and wait for my command."** Batman said.

**"Got it, Batman."** Robin said as Batman grappled up to the railing on the second floor.

Once Batman was on the railing, he took out a Batarang and threw it at the button to the lights of the building, turning them all off. Then, Batman turned on his Detective Mode vision in his cowl to scope the area. Once Batman could see all 6 of the thugs, he pulled out one of his many gadgets, the Disruptor, and used it to jam 3 of the thug's guns. Batman then used his cowl's radio to communicate to Robin.

**"Robin, the 3 thugs on the left guns' have been jammed by The Disruptor. You take them out and I'll take out the three thugs on the right."** Batman said.

**"Already on it, Batman."** Robin said. 

Robin then snuck up behind one of the thugs and put him in a chokehold until he was rendered unconscious. Robin handcuffed him and then moved onto the second. Robin tripped the thug and elbowed him right in the face, knocking him out. The third thug was scared as he couldn't see anything at all. Robin fired his Grappling Hook at the thug and pulled him into Robin. Once the thug was close enough, Robin punched him 4 times in the face and knocked him out, cuffing him as well. Robin then quickly crept up on another thug but didn't take him down. Instead, he placed a Snap-Flash onto his back and got it ready to detonate. Robin then waited for Batman.

Suddenly, the lights were turned back on by Black Mask, who had avoided getting near his thugs to avoid getting attacked by Batman and Robin. Once the lights turned on, the 3 remaining thugs prepared to shoot Robin. Right as they were about to fire, Batman dropped down on the thug in the back, knocking him out instantly. The two other thugs turned around and prepared to shoot Batman. Batman reacted quickly and threw a Batarang at one of the thugs, making him drop his gun. As the other thug was about to shoot Batman, Robin detonated the Snap-Flash on the thug's back, making him fall down and drop his gun as he held his back in pain. Batman then fired his Grappling Hook at the other thug and yanked him back towards him. Batman then pulled him in and preformed his Grapple Take Down on the thug, knocking him out cold. Batman then ran up to the thug who was on the ground and picked him up and threw him at the wall. The thug hit the wall hard and then Batman immediately pinned him against the wall and punched him 4 times in the gut and then twice in the face. Batman jumped out of the way as Robin delivered the final blow by smashing his Riot Shield against the thugs head. With that, all of Black Mask's thugs were defeated. 

**"Where are you, Black Mask!?"** Batman asked.

**"Right here, Batman."** Black Mask's voice said from behind him.

**"Batman, help!"** Johnny cried.

Batman and Robin turned and saw that Black Mask was holding Johnny at gunpoint.

**"Now Batman, you're either going to let me walk out of this bank, or you can be the reason that this little shit dies!"** Black Mask said.

**"Oh god! Batman please do something!"** the father cried.

As Batman was trying to figure out what to do, he looked down and saw that Black Mask was standing right in front of a floor grate. Batman looked to his right and saw another floor grate. This gave him an idea. Batman suddenly took out a smoke bomb and threw down in front of him, preventing Black Mask to see what Batman was up to.

**"HA! That smokescreen shit won't work, Batman! If I see even ONE of your stupid toys come out of that smoke, I'm killing this little bastard!"** Black Mask yelled.

**"Robin, you distract him and I'll take him down from the floor grate."** Batman said.

**"You got it. I'll distract him with my smooth talk."** Robin said. 

**"Good, go."** Batman said as he jumped into the floor grate and made his way to the one behind Black Mask.

**"Come on out, Batman! Show yourself you stupid coward!"** Black Mask yelled into the smoke. 

**"Sorry, Black Mask, it's just me."** Robin said as the smoke finally cleared away.

**"Oh, it's just bird-boy. Not very impressive. Where is Batman?"** Black Mask asked.

**"Hmm? Oh he left. He said he didn't have time to waste with the likes of you, since you're so weak and all. He figured I could take you on all by myself, which, yeah I can."** Robin said. 

**"HA! Well he's wrong! I could kill you in an instant!"** Black Mask yelled.

Meanwhile, Batman was in the floor grate, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

_**'I need to wait until Black Mask points the gun away from the kid, otherwise if I attack, he might kill him.'**_ Batman thought to himself. 

**"So, Black Mask, why do you wear that thing anyway? I mean, it's not Halloween so why are you always wearing that skeleton mask?"** Robin asked.

**"You idiot! It's to instill fear in people, that's why!"** Black Mask said. 

**"Really? I mean I guess that would work on like a child or something, but what adult is scared of a guy wearing a skeleton for a head?"** Robin asked.

**"You're really asking for me to shoot your head off, aren't you?"** Black Mask asked.

**"I mean, yeah. But before you do that, you have to tell me; are you hiding like a big booboo or something under that mask? Because that's what I'm thinking. Maybe you're like super ugly under that mask so you hide your face so people don't laugh at you instead of fearing you."** Robin said. 

**"That's it! Now you've done it! Die you stupid bird!"** Black Mask yelled as he moved his gun away from Johnny's head and aimed it at Robin. 

At that exact moment, Robin fired his Grappling Hook at the boy and pulled him into his arms. Then Batman popped out of the grate.

**"What!? No!"** Black Mask yelled as he turned around and was then sucker punched by Batman.

Black Mask stumbled and then Batman stunned him with his cape and then preformed a Beat Down on him. Batman punched Black Mask 10 times in the torso before finishing it off with a powerful uppercut, knocking out and defeating Black Mask. 

**Moments Later...**

All of the civilians had been safely removed from the building and all of Black Mask's thugs were placed in police cars. Then Batman walked out of the building, with Black Mask in cuffs. Black Mask was of course cussing Batman out, swearing revenge.

**"I'm going to fucking kill you! You hear me, Batman! I swear, you're fucking dead the next time we cross paths!"** Black Mask yelled as Batman walked him out of the bank.

**"It's back to Arkham for you, Roman."** Batman said.

**"It's Black Mask to you, Batman!"** Black Mask yelled.

**"Well, well, Black Mask, that's one less criminal to worry about being loose in Gotham."** Gordon said.

**"Fuck you, Commissioner!"** Black Mask yelled. 

**"Alright, Black Mask, get in the car."** Batman said as he opened the Batmobile's back door. 

**"Before that, tell me, how's that Red-Hooded guy been doing?"** Black Mask asked.

**"Why do you care?"** Batman asked.

**"Him and I have ourselves a score to settle. You tell him that the next time I see him, he's dead meat."** Black Mask said.

**"As if you could take him down. Get in the car."** Batman said again, more strictly.

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."** Black Mask said as he sat in the backseat of the Batmobile, with Batman shutting the door once he was in the back.

**"Thanks for helping out, Batman."** Gordon said as he shook Batman's hand. 

**"No need to thank me, Jim."** Batman said. 

**"So, are we going to notify the families of the people who were killed?"** Robin asked.

**"(Sigh) I got some of my guys working on that right now. (Sigh) Can't we have at least ONE normal night in this damn city?"** Gordon asked as he shook his head in disappointment.

**"Well, at least we know that Black Mask won't be a problem anymore."** Robin said as he looked at Black Mask in the Batmobile. 

**"I just we could say the same for the rest of Gotham's criminals."** Gordon said.

**"Don't worry about it, Jim. Last time we checked, everyone else is locked up in Arkham."** Robin said.

**"Let's hope it stays that way."** Gordon said.

**"Hmm. Robin, you head back to the Batcave, I'll take Black Mask to Arkham."** Batman said as he made his way to the driver's seat of the Batmobile.

**"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You know, just in case something happens?"** Robin asked as he got on his bike.

**"I'll be fine. Go."** Batman said as Robin nodded and drove away on his bike.

**"Thanks again, Batman."** Gordon said as Batman nodded, got in the Batmobile and drove away.

**"You know, something I always ask myself is, where does he get all his partners from? I mean, he's got like 4 I think."** One of Gordon's officers said.

**"Heh, forget that, I'm wondering where he gets the fancy stuff, and I'm not talking about just the car."** Gordon said. 

**"(Chuckle) Sir, do you remember when we used to try to arrest him?"** the officer asked.

**"(Chuckle) Yeah. I was just a captain back then. I guess we didn't want to admit that he was doing the jobs that we couldn't handle. It's funny, the person we used to see as nothing but a criminal, is now someone we look up to as a hero."** Gordon said as he watched the Batmobile drive out of sight.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Just to explain, this is an Alternate Universe in the Batman Arkham Game Verse, so things will be different but others will stay the same. I'd like to say that this is Batman's 5th year of being Batman in Gotham. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Comment, leave Kudos, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Arkham Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman takes Black Mask to Arkham Asylum, where he also encounters most of his villains that are locked up in the Asylum.

**Chapter 2: Arkham Asylum**

**15 minutes later...**

**"You do know that Arkham is just a free room for the night for us, right? We break out all the time! Why do you keep bringing us back here?"** Black Mask asked.

Batman said nothing as he kept driving to Arkham.

**"Oh sure, give me the silent treatment! Like I care!"** Black Mask yelled.

**"You're going to more than a silent treatment when you get to Arkham."** Batman said.

**"Oh for crying out loud! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not mentally fucked in the head!"** Black Mask yelled.

**"You need help controlling your anger."** Batman replied.

**"Yeah, well fuck you too, Batman!"** Black Mask yelled.

Just then, Batman saw that he was receiving a video call from Robin, so Batman enabled the call through the Batmobile's monitor.

**"What's wrong, Robin?"** Batman asked.

**"Nothing's wrong Batman. I was just wondering, are you sure you don't need me to come with you to Arkham? You know how crazy it gets there and you never know when something could go wrong."** Robin said.

**"I'll be fine on my own. Are you at the Batcave?"** Batman asked.

**"Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago."** Robin replied.

**"Good, keep an eye out for any emergencies or reports from the Batcomputer."** Batman said.

**"Got it, I'll see you back at the cave."** Robin said as Batman turned off the monitor.

About 10 minutes later, Batman arrived at Arkham Asylum. Batman parked the Batmobile and then led Black Mask outside and to the doors.

**"Let's go, Black Mask."** Batman said.

**"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."** Black Mask said as they walked into the building.

Once they walked inside, a group of doctors were already there, waiting for Batman's arrival no doubt.

**"Ah, Batman, we were told that you would be coming. Roman Sionis, we're so glad you could come back to us."** the doctor said.

**"Yeah, fuck off! Take me to my cell already, I plan on taking a nap."** Black Mask said.

**"Very well. Get the gurney!"** the doctor called.

**"Are you serious? I can WALK you know!?"** Black Mask yelled as a group of doctors brought a gurney over.

**"Get on."** Batman said as he pushed Black Mask a bit.

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"** Black Mask said as he let some doctors secure him to the gurney.

Then another doctor came over with a clipboard and walked up next to the gurney.

**"Alright, I just need to check over the patient before he is taken into the facility. Let's see, patient seems to be in a somewhat calm mental state. Patient seems to have suffered a few good bruises and lacerations, no doubt from... (Ahem). Anyway, the patient's voice seems to be in good condition as he can yell a lot."** the doctor said as he took notes.

**"Can we hurry this up!? I have a desire to take a nap in my fucking cell!"** Black Mask yelled.

**"Very well, he's all yours. Take him away."** the doctor said.

**"Prepare the body scanners!"** a nurse called as they started to wheel Black Mask away.

**"I'm going to check on the others."** Batman said as he followed the nurses who were wheeling Black Mask.

**"Um, sure thing, Batman."** the doctor said as he let Batman move forward.

Batman followed closely until the nurses eventually reached Black Mask's cell. They unstrapped him from the gurney and lead him into his cell, shutting and locking the door behind him. Black Mask then sat down on the bed in his cell and turned to look at Batman.

**"Well, home sweet home. Now all I have to do is sit here and wait for the inevitable breakout."** Black Mask said in a mocking ton as he rested his hands behind his head.

**"Don't count on that happening anytime soon."** Batman said.

**"Whatever Batman, just get the fuck out of here!"** Black Mask yelled as Batman turned to examine the other cells.

Batman walked to the next cell and saw the name of the patient within this cell, that being Victor Zsasz. Victor was just sitting on the floor, scratching himself as if he was trying to make one of his famous marks on his body. Sensing a looming presence, Victor looked up and smiled as he saw Batman standing outside his cell.

**"Batman. Batman. How marvelous to see you here in Arkham. Have you come to join us? Or have you come to allow me to make my special mark? Which is it? Which is it? Batman?"** Victor Zsasz asked as his fingers twitched. 

**"I came to make sure dangerous people like you are where they belong."** Batman replied, not being phased by Victor Zsasz's creepiness.

**"(Giggle) I don't belong here, Batman. I belong out there! So many people! So many potential marks! So much death! Oh, how I can't wait to break out."** Victor Zsasz said.

**"Then you're going to be waiting for a long time, Zsasz."** Batman said as he moved on to the next cell. 

Batman walked to the next cell and saw the name, Johnathan Crane, The Scarecrow. Scarecrow was pacing back and forth in his cell, muttering to himself until he saw Batman out of the corner of his eye. Scarecrow walked to the door of his cell and looked at Batman dead in the eye.

**"You think you are safe just because I am locked up? (Chuckle) You are greatly mistaken, Batman. I assure you, when I am free, I will make sure you suffer. I will drown you in your greatest fears. I will take everything from you. I will tear that mask off your face and show the world that their 'hero' is nothing but a man in a costume. People will live in fear, forever."** Scarecrow said in a slow yet menacing voice.

Batman said nothing as he just stared at Scarecrow, and then turned to continue walking.

**"It's okay to be afraid, Batman."** Scarecrow said as Batman moved to the next cell.

Batman walked to the next cell, which belonged to Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy was tending to some small roses in her cell when one of the roses seemingly pointed behind her. Poison Ivy turned and saw it was Batman. She giggled and walked slowly to the door of her cell, cradling her potted roses in her arms.

**"Well, well, hello there, Batman. What brings you to my cell? Did you come to see me? Why don't you come in here and we can have a good time."** Poison Ivy said in a seductive way as she smiled at Batman.

**"I'd prefer you stay in your cell and don't cause any trouble for Gotham."** Batman said.

**"(Giggle) Oh, I'll stop causing trouble, if you tell those pathetic meat sacks to stop murdering my precious babies."** Poison Ivy said.

**"Says the one who murders people without hesitation."** Batman said.

**"Much like you humans chop down precious and beautiful trees without hesitation."** Poison Ivy said. 

**"Just stay in your cell."** Batman said.

**"Why don't you stay in here with me so you can confirm that I won't cause any trouble for those meat sacks out there."** Poison Ivy said.

**"You'll regret it if you leave your cell, Ivy."** Batman said as he walked to the next cell. 

**"(Giggle) I'm sure I will."** Poison Ivy said.

Batman walked over to the next cell but before he could read the name, the cell door was smashed into by something big. Batman then saw two big scaly hands grasp the metal bars and then a large head with two big eyes staring down at him. It was Waylon Jones, Killer Croc.

**"(Hiss) I smelled you from a mile away, Batman. Your scent is ingrained into my snout and into my brain. I will hunt you down, I will kill you, and then, I will devour your flesh!"** Killer Croc said as he breathed heavily while glaring at Batman.

**"Or you'll just end up back here, Croc."** Batman replied.

**"(Chuckles) Out of all my prey, you are by far the one I am looking forward to catching the most. I can't wait to feast on your corpse, Batman."** Killer Croc said.

**"Crocodiles can go a long time without eating anything, I'm sure you'll be fine."** Batman said as he walked to the next cell.

**"(Hiss) You will be my next meal, Batman."** Killer Croc said. 

Batman walked up to the next cell and saw the name, Jervis Tetch, Mad Hatter. Mad Hatter was just sitting in a chair, pouring himself a cup of tea, when he saw Batman.

**"Batman. Come in, come in, sit down and have some tea. Have a good old chat with little old me."** Mad Hatter said as he finished pouring his tea. 

**"You need help, Jervis."** Batman said.

**"No. I don't need help from anyone. My mind is clear, unlike a certain someone."** Mad Hatter said.

**"That would be you."** Batman said.

**"Oh, Alice, won't you come in and stay? There's tea for two, you can remain here all day."** Mad Hatter said.

Batman didn't respond as he moved on to the next cell, which read, Kirk Langstrom, Man-Bat. Batman looked into the cell, and saw Man-Bat was hanging upside down from a large metal bar on the ceiling. Man-Bat saw Batman and dropped down.

**"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Kirk."** Batman said.

**"You tell me that every time, Batman. It's not going to change what I am. And it won't change what I want to do to you either, Batman! I will kill you! I will suck all the blood from your body and leave you as a dried up corpse!"** Man-Bat yelled.

**"I'm sorry, Kirk. I hope you can get your mind back in order one day."** Batman said as he walked away.

**"I love who I am! I'll never change! I will always be Man-Bat! I will terrorize Gotham, forever!"** Man-Bat screeched. 

Batman walked to the next cell but before he could read the name, the patient called out to him.

**"Yes, Batman, It is me, Edward Nigma, The Riddler, your one true nemesis and your intellectual superior."** Riddler said he pointed at himself.

**"If you're smart than me, then why are you in the cell, Nigma?"** Batman asked.

**"Ah, ah, Batman. I let you win, simple as that, no brains needed for that one."** Riddler said.

**"If you were smart, you would stop being a criminal and leave Gotham."** Batman said.

**"Oh, detective, if I were to leave, Gotham would lose its most intelligent mastermind. I can't allow that, now can I?"** Riddler asked.

**"I'm sure we can manage without you."** Batman said. 

**"(Chuckles) Riddle me this, Batman! What kind of bar is the most valuable to take?"** Riddler asked.

**"You need help, Nigma."** Batman said as he walked to the next cell.

**"I don't need help with anything you caped moron!"** Riddler shouted.

Batman walked to the next cell and read the name, Drury Walker, Killer Moth. Killer Moth was fiddling with a broken lightbulb when he saw Batman from the corner of his eye.

**"Ah, Batman! Fancy seeing you here."** Killer Moth said.

**"Your obsession is going to kill you one day, Walker."** Batman said. 

**"Like hell it will! Just you wait until I break out of here! I'll be sure to cause a lot of mayhem in Gotham."** Killer Moth said as he laughed maniacally. 

**"Gotham is better with you in a cell."** Batman said.

**"I'll be out of here soon, Batman. Very soon."** Killer Moth said as Batman walked away.

Batman walked to the final cell on the first floor, which read, Harvey Dent, Two-Face. Two-Face was in his cell, flipping his coin repeatedly until he saw Batman.

**"Well, well, look who it is. Come to try and fix us Batman?"** Two-Face asked.

**"No, Harvey, I'm here to make sure you're not causing trouble."** Batman said.

**"You think I WANT to cause trouble, Batman?"** Harvey asked.

**"No, Harvey, I don't."** Batman said.

**"Well, I'm sure loving it! (Evil Laugh)!"** Two-Face yelled. 

**"Harvey..."** Batman said.

**"What do you say we flip one, Batman? If it lands on head, then the next time there's a breakout, I'll stay in my cell. But if it lands on tails, the next time there's a breakout, I'll be leaving with the others."** Two-Face said as he flipped his coin. After the coin landed in his hand, Two-Face grinned and chuckled. **"Well, sorry Batman, but the next time there's a breakout, you better believe that I'll be one of the people who leaves this hellhole."** Two-Face said.

**"Goodbye, Harvey."** Batman said as he walked away.

**"Farewell, Batman."** Harvey said.

**"Until we meet again."** Two-Face said. 

Batman walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked up the first cell on the second floor which read, Victor Fries, Mister Freeze. Mister Freeze was of course in a special cell that was kept at the right temperature due to his condition. Of course he was not wearing his suit but he did still have his cooling liquid attached to his body. Mister Freeze had seen Batman walking to his cell so he was ready to talk.

**"You may have stopped me, Batman. But I will do what I must."** Mister Freeze said.

**"Do you have to murder innocent people to save Nora's life?"** Batman asked.

**"You don't have the right to speak of my wife, Batman. Just because you aided me in bringing Ferris Boyle to justice, does not mean we are friends. You are my enemy. I will encase you in ice and shatter you to pieces."** Mister Freeze said. 

**"I hope Nora never has to learn what you've become, Victor."** Batman said. 

**"I hope to watch you die a slow and cold painful death."** Mister Freeze said as Batman walked to the next cell. 

Batman walked to the next cell and read the name, Basil Karlo, Clayface. Clayface's cell was also very special with its design. Clayface's cell was blowing super cold air, along with cold water sprinkling down onto Clayface, basically freezing him and preventing him from moving at all. Clayface looked at Batman and growled.

**"Curse you, Batman! It was YOU who gave the doctors the idea to put me in this freezing cell!"** Clayface yelled.

**"You can't be trusted, Karlo."** Batman said. 

**"Just you wait until I break out of here, Batman! I will crush your bones to dust!"** Clayface yelled. 

**"Then we better keep that cell cold."** Batman said.

**"Fuck you, Batman!"** Clayface yelled.

Batman said nothing as he walked to the next cell. The next cell read, Lazlo Valentin, Professor Pyg. Professor Pyg was sitting om his bed and singing opera to himself until he saw Batman.

**"(Snort, snort) Batman! Come! Let Pyg make you pretty. Pyg can make all things pretty. Pyg can make you perfect. (Snort, Snort)."** Professor Pyg said. 

**"You need the most help, Valentin."** Batman said. 

**"No, no, Pyg don't need help. (Snort, Snort) Pyg can do all on his own. Pyg will make mother proud. Pyg will make all of Gotham perfect!"** Professor Pyg said maniacally.

**"You have a sick mind, Valentin."** Batman said. 

**"(Snort, Snort) Pyg not sick! Pyg healthy! Pyg has never been sick! Pyg will make all feel better!"** Professor Pyg said. 

**"Stay in your cell."** Batman said as he walked away.

Batman walked up to the next cell, which read, Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin. The Penguin was sitting on his bed when he saw Batman and got up and walked to the door of his cell. 

**"Well, well, if it isn't bloody Batman! The one caped geezer that I can't stand in this bloody town! What you doing here mate? Aren't you supposed to be out on the streets, beatin the bloody hooligans out of criminals?"** Penguin asked.

**"I'm just making sure you're where you belong, Cobblepot."** Batman said.

**"(Cackle) I ain't gonna be in here for much longer Batman. Soon, I'll be out there, in the streets of Gotham. And the next time we cross paths, I'll blow your bloody head off! Then I'll collect good coin for killing the Batman. Or maybe I'll stuff you and put you in a museum, how's that sound for ya, mate?"** Penguin asked.

**"You better hope we don't meet on the streets of Gotham."** Batman said.

**"(Chuckle) And what are you gonna bloody do to me? Beat me up some? Pa! That's all old fashioned now mate. Now do me a favor, and piss off!"** Penguin said.

Batman said nothing as he walked to the next cell. Batman walked up to the cell and read, Bane. Batman looked in the cell and saw Bane was just lying down on his bed. Bane looked up and saw Batman, but did not get up from the bed. But he still kept eye contact with Batman. 

**"It is good to see you again, Batman. I look forward for when I break out of here, so I can break you."** Bane said as he smashed his fists together.

**"Good luck with that, Bane."** Batman said.

**"Don't think that you will beat me as easily as you did in the past, Batman. I've learned from my past mistakes when I fought you. So I assure you, when we face off again, I will outsmart you and most importantly... te rompere la espalda."** Bane said. 

**"I'm sure you will, Bane."** Batman said as he walked to the next cell. 

**"Oh, I will Batman. Si, I will."** Bane said.

Batman walked up to the next cell, which read, Thomas Elliot, Hush. Hush was just lying down on his bed, not caring that Batman was there.

**"Well, what do you want, Batman? Cause I got nothing to say to you."** Hush said.

**"Just stay in your cell and I won't have to bother you anymore."** Batman said.

**"(Chuckle) I can't wait to slit your throat, Batman."** Hush said as Batman just walked to the next cell. 

Batman walked to the next cell, which read, Garfield Lynns, Firefly. Firefly was staring at himself in the mirror as he was muttering stuff about fire and burning people alive, when he saw Batman in the reflection. 

**"Batman! You bastard! My work was almost finished! And then YOU had to come and ruin it!"** Firefly yelled.

**"If you consider burning people alive in abandoned buildings to be proper work, then I don't know what to tell you, Lynns."** Batman said. 

**"Don't you worry, Batman! I will continue my work! Gotham will be purified by my Holy flames! this city will crackle and burn in joy when I'm done!"** Firefly yelled.

**"I won't let that happen."** Batman said.

**"Then you'll be the first to burn to ashes, Batman."** Firefly said. 

Batman said nothing as he walked to the next cell. The cell read, Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn was just humming to herself as she was just kicking the air as she sat on her bed.

**"Well, look who showed up. How's it going, B-Man, it's been a while."** Harley Quinn said.

**"Your obsession with the Joker is going to get you killed, Harley."** Batman said.

**"Oh, B-man, I would die for Mr. J if I had to."** Harley Quinn said.

**"That's the problem, Harley."** Batman said.

**"I don't see anything wrong with it. What's wrong with a girl falling in love with such a great guy?"** Harley Quinn asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in love with someone as sick and demented as he is." Batman said.

**"Whatever, you're a real sore loser!"** Harley Quinn said as she stuck her tongue out at Batman. 

**"You'll learn one day that the Joker doesn't care about you one bit."** Batman said as he went to the final cell. 

Batman stood in front of the final cell and stared at the final patient, The Joker. Joker was waiting for Batman as he excitedly greeted him.

**"Heya Bats! How have you been? It's been what, a week? (Laughs)"** Joker asked as he laughed his mad laugh.

Batman said nothing.

**"What's wrong? Feeling tongue-tied? Eh, no matter, you were always a party pooper anyway."** Joker said as he walked back to his bed and sat in a comfortable position. **"As you can see, I'm just sitting here in my cell, doing nothing wrong, and with nothing to do. (Chuckle)"** Joker said.

**"I've got my eye on you, Joker."** Batman said. 

**"(Chuckles) Wonderful! I can't wait for us to play again! Oh, the games we play are so much fun, don't you agree, Bats?"** Joker asked.

**"I'm not playing anymore of your games, Joker."** Batman said.

**"(Laughs) You will, Batman. You will."** Joker said. 

Just then, Batman got a call from Robin. Batman then spoke to Robin through his cowl's communications. 

**"What's wrong Robin?"** Batman asked.

**"We got a situation here. Warren White, The Great White Shark, he's leading some sort of assault on Gotham's central park and he's got a bunch of children held hostage."** Robin said.

**"I'm on my way."** Batman said as he gave one final look at the Joker before running and making his way to the Batmobile.

**"(Chuckle) Yes, we will play very, very, very soon. (Laughs)!"** Joker said as he laughed his mad laugh one more time. 

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This was basically just to introduce most of the villains that will be in the story. Chapter 3 will be out sometime next week, so look forward to that! Leave a comment, leave kudos, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Hooded Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Batman makes his way to Gotham Central Park to rescue children from The Great White Shark, the Red-Hood takes care of some of the Great White Shark's goons and gives Batman some assistance with taking down The Great White Shark.

**Chapter 3: Hooded Assistance**

Batman ran out of the asylum and jumped into the Batmobile and drove off, making his way to Gotham Central Park. As Batman was driving, he got a call from Alfred. 

**"Master Bruce, are you there?"** Alfred asked through the Batmobile's communications.

**"I'm here, Alfred."** Batman replied.

**"I take it Master Tim has already informed you of Warren White's attack on Gotham Central Park?"** Alfred asked.

**"Yes, I'm already on my way."** Batman said.

**"Very good, Master Bruce. I should inform you that you will be receiving some assistance for this situation."** Alfred said.

**"I can take Warren by myself, no assistance required."** Batman said.

**"I figured you would say something like that, sir. However, he insisted that he be there to take down Warren White with you, sir."** Alfred said.

**"And who is that?"** Batman asked.

**"Erm, he wished to remain anonymous, sir. His wishes, not mine."** Alfred said.

**"Fine. I'll catch you later, Alfred."** Batman said.

**"Very well, Master Bruce. Good luck."** Alfred said as he ended the call. 

**Meanwhile, on the rooftops of Gotham City...**

On top of one of the many buildings surrounding the area of Gotham Central Park, snipers were placed up to kill Batman once he arrived on the scene to save the day. Two thugs were at their posts on one of the buildings, talking with each other.

**"You really think these snipers will kill him?"** Thug 1 asked.

**"Shut up will you, I'm focusing here."** Thug 2 said as he looked through his sniper scope.

**"Are you stupid? Batman ain't even here yet."** Thug 1 said.

**"You can never be too careful."** Thug 2 said. 

**"Whatever, I'm going for a smoke."** Thug 1 said as he left his gun and walked behind a structure on the top of the building. 

As this conversation was playing out, the thugs had no idea that they were being watched by the vigilante Red-Hood.

**"Heh, should have put more guys on the rooftops, Shark."** Red-Hood said as he waited for Thug 1 to be far enough away from Thug 2. 

As soon as Thug 1 was far enough, Red-Hood took out his Grappling Gun and fired his hook at the edge of the building and grappled his way to the top. Red-Hood then climbed up on the roof and snuck up quietly behind Thug 1.

**"Pfft, I know those snipers ain't gonna be enough to kill him. I mean the Bat can literally take a bullet to the chest and keep fighting like it was nothing."** Thug 1 said.

Red-Hood then grabbed him by the face, covered his mouth to prevent him from yelling and then knocked him out by hitting him in the head with the butt of his gun. 

**"And stay down."** Red-Hood said as he let the body slump down.

Red-Hood then walked to where Thug 2 was still scoping the park with his sniper. 

**"I'll kill the Bat. And then, Gotham is ours for the taking."** Thug 2 said.

**"I don't think so."** Red-Hood said.

**"Huh? Oh shit! It's you!"** Thug 2 said as he turned around and saw Red-Hood.

Red-Hood then ran up to Thug 2 and put him in a choke hold and held him there until Thug 2 was rendered unconscious.

**"Sweet dreams, asshole."** Red-Hood said as he let the body slump down. 

Red-Hood then tied up the thugs together using some strong rope and then used Thug 2's sniper to scope out for more snipers on the rooftops. Red-Hood spotted about 5 more sniper thugs on the surrounding buildings, so he set out to remove them from the picture. Red-Hood grappled up to ledge of another building that had only one sniper posted up. Red-Hood shimmied his way over until he was right in front of and under the thug.

**"Why does this have to be so messed up. I'm all for killing people, but kids? This is my last job for the Shark, then I'm joining up with Penguin."** the thug said as he looked through his sniper scope.

Red-Hood then flipped up onto the roof and flip-kicked the thug, knocking him back. 

**"Gah! You!"** the thug said before Red-Hood slammed him into a wall with his shoulder pressed up against the thug's neck, choking him. 

Red-Hood then waited a few seconds before punching the thug hard in the face, knocking him out. Red-Hood then tied the thug up and scanned for more snipers on the rooftops. Red-Hood found a building with 3 sniper thugs on the rooftops. Red-Hood then looked back at thug he just tied up.

**"Heh, you should have called in sick."** Red-Hood said as he grappled away to the next building. 

Red-Hood grappled up to the next building and quickly jumped on top of the tall structure of the building so he could look down and make a plan of attack on the 3 thugs. The 3 thugs were all lined up next to each other, with their snipers aimed at the park. Red-Hood decided to try and separate them. So, Red-Hood took out one of his Flash Bang Grenades and threw it behind the wall of the roof. 

**"Huh? What was that?"** Thug 1 asked.

**"It came from over there."** Thug 3 said.

**"You two, go check it out. I'll keep an eye on the park."** Thug 2 said. 

Red-Hood watched as the two thugs walked away from the other thug. Red-Hood waited until they were far enough away and then he dropped down and crept up behind them. Red-Hood then grabbed the thugs by the sides of their heads and slammed them into each other, knocking them both out.

**"Huh? Hey, what the hell happened?"** Thug 2 asked as he made his way over to where he heard the sound. 

As soon as Thug 2 rounded the corner, he was hit in the face by a Flash Bang Grenade and then Red-Hood elbowed the thug's face against the wall, knocking him out. Red-Hood then tied the 3 thugs up.

**"Worthless apes."** Red-Hood said as he scanned for more snipers. 

Red-Hood found one more sniper posted up and he grappled to the building. Red-Hood jumped onto the roof and slowly crept up on the thug. 

**"Stupid surveillance job. I'd much rather be down there killing."** the thug said. 

As Red-Hood heard the thug speak, he realized he recognized the voice and he didn't like it.

_**'Well, well, well, if it isn't that one child molesting prick. I'm sick and tired of you getting away with what you've been up to. I'm sure the whole world will be thankful for what I am about to do to you, you scumbag.'** _Red-Hood thought to himself as he crept up behind the thug.

**"I have better things to do than this shit."** The thug said.

**"Psst, it's me."** Red-Hood said.

**"Wha-? (CRACK!)"** The thug said before he was instantly killed by Red-Hood snapping his neck. 

**"No one's going to miss you, you dirty animal."** Red-Hood said as he kicked the thug's dead body. 

Red-Hood then looked down and saw the Batmobile arriving at the park. 

**"Heh, right on time."** Red-Hood said as he grappled away. 

**Down at the park...**

**"Sir, Batman's here!"** thug 1 yelled to his boss.

**"Good. It's about time his ass got here."** Great White Shark said as he watched the Batmobile pull up at the curb. 

Batman jumped out of the Batmobile and walked to the park. Stopping a few yards away from Great White Shark.

**"Batman, I knew you'd come. Took you longer than expected."** Great White Shark said.

**"You let those children go, Warren."** Batman said.

**"And what if I don't?"** Great White Shark asked.

**"I'll crush every bone in your body, Warren."** Batman said angrily. 

**"Ooh, I'm so scared. HA! See I would be scared if I had no hostages with me. However, if you step any closer or pull any gadget out of that belt of yours, I'll have my guys put these kiddos to sleep, FOR GOOD!"** Great White Shark said. 

Batman said nothing as he stared at Great White Shark.

**"Now, let's get started."** Great White Shark said as he snapped his fingers. 

Batman then saw a large and muscular man walk up next to Great White Shark. The man was super huge, probably 8 feet tall and very packed with muscles. The man wore dark green heavy jeans with a blue tank top. He had a black choker on with large spikes an wore similar things on his wrists. His boots were big and had spikes on the bottom. The man had a large tattoo on his forehead of a shark and on his chest was a tattoo of a hammerhead shark. Batman could also see that the man's teeth were carved to look like shark teeth rather than human teeth. The man smashed his fists together and growled loudly at the sight of Batman.

**"This here is Hammer. And he isn't the biggest fan of you, Batman."** Great White Shark said. 

**"Batman! I will crush your skull beneath my feet!"** Hammer yelled. 

**"Yes, he will do exactly that. Kill him!"** Great White Shark yelled as Hammer suddenly charged at Batman. 

Batman quickly threw a smoke bomb right at Hammer's face, blinding him temporarily. Hammer yelled and he started swinging around wildly, trying to hit Batman. Batman ran up to Hammer and started repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Hammer then got his vision back and grabbed ahold of Batman and lifted him up to his face, ready to bite his face off. Batman wasted no time smashing Hammer right in the face by headbutting him hard. This caused Hammer to lose his grip on Batman. Batman took this opportunity to jump out of Hammer's grip and jump onto his back. Batman wrapped his arms around Hammer's neck as Hammer started to frantically wave his arms around, trying to shake off Batman. Hammer then decided to ram his back against a tree really hard so he could crush Batman. 

**"You die now! Raaagh!"** hammer yelled as he ran backwards at full speed, head for the nearest tree. 

Batman saw what Hammer was planning so he waited for just the right moment. Right at the last second, Batman jumped right off of Hammer, causing Hammer to smash into the tree super hard, really hurting his back. As Hammer fell to his knees, holding his back in pain, Batman took that opportunity to punch him multiple times in the face, eventually landing a powerful uppercut. Batman then took out his Explosive Gel and sprayed a good amount of it on Hammer's face. Batman then flipped back far enough and then detonated the gel, causing an explosion in Hammer's face. 

**"Damn you, Batman!"** Hammer yelled as he got up and charged at Batman once again.

Batman waited for the right moment and jumped up, landing on Hammer's back and once again putting him in a head lock. 

**"No! Raaagh!"** Hammer yelled as he ran backwards to another nearby tree. 

Batman once again waited for the right moment and jumped off of Hammer's back, causing him to smash his back into the tree. Hammer fell to his knees and held his back in pain once again as Batman proceeded to bash him in the face multiple times. After a good 15 seconds of hard punches, Batman grabbed Hammer by the sides of his head and smashed his face onto his knee. With Hammer stunned again, Batman took out his Explosive Gel and sprayed it on Hammer's face. Then, flipping far enough away until he eventually pulled the trigger and detonated the gel on Hammer's face. 

**"AAARRRGHH!! That won't work again, Batman! DIE!"** Hammer yelled as he once again ran at Batman. 

Batman once again waited for the right moment and then jumped over Hammer and landed on his back, putting him in a choke hold again. 

**"This time you die!!"** Hammer yelled as he ran backwards to another tree. 

Batman once again waited and then jumped off of Hammer's back. But this time, Hammer did not slam into the tree as he smashed his fists into the ground to stop him from smashing into the tree. Batman landed right in front of Hammer and received a nasty headbutt from Hammer. Batman fell back but caught himself before he could fall over. Hammer then yanked his hands out of the ground and punched Batman hard, sending him flying back a bit. Batman saved himself from smashing into a tree by using his Grappling Hook to grab onto a street lamp. Batman then used this to spin in the air fast and then he let go of his Grapple Gun and launched himself right at Hammer. Hammer did not expect this so he was unprepared when Batman smashed him in the face with his feet. This caused Hammer to smash into the tree behind him, causing him to fall to his knees once again. Batman landed and started repeatedly punching Hammer in the face. Batman then sprayed more of his Explosive Gel onto Hammer's face and the flipped back and detonated it. After the blast, Batman ran up to Hammer, jumped up in the air, and finished the fight by slamming him elbow right onto Hammer's face. Hammer let out one final yell before he fell forward onto his face, unconscious.

**"No! NO!"** Great White Shark yelled as he watched Hammer fall in defeat. 

**"It's over, Warren. Give up while you still can."** Batman said.

**"GRRR!!! That's it! Kill them!"** Great White Shark yelled to the 6 men who surrounded the children.

Right as the thugs were about to shoot the kids, their guns were suddenly shot out of their hands. 

**"What the!?"** Thug 2 yelled.

**"What!?"** Thug 3 yelled.

**"The hell!?"** Thug 6 yelled. 

Just then, Red-Hood landed on one of the playground structures with his one of his guns drawn and ready. All the thugs gasped at the sight of him and even Great White Shark was terrified.

**"No! It can't be! Not you!"** Great White Shark yelled.

**"It's the Red-Hood!"** Thug 5 yelled.

**"Playtime's over fellas."** Red-Hood said as he did something to his gun and fired at all of the thugs, making them fall to the ground. 

Once all the thugs were dealt with, Red-Hood jumped down and aimed his gun at Great White Shark. Great White Shark was frozen on the spot but when he heard footsteps approach from behind him, he pulled his gun out and was about to shoot Batman. Batman saw this coming however, so he quickly pulled out his Disruptor and fired it at Great White Shark's gun, jamming it and preventing Great White Shark from firing his gun.

**"NO! Snipers! Kill them now!"** Great White Shark yelled as he pulled out a radio.

**"Your sniper thugs are out. You're screwed, Shark."** Red-Hood said.

Batman then grabbed Great White Shark by the neck and then held him up. Batman then without saying a word, headbutted him hard in the face, knocking him out.

**And that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed! Ill work on chapter 4 right away! I hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
